Reheating the Thought Patterns in the Microwave
by the meaty grape
Summary: My version of the i-pod shuffle challenge. I'm just getting back to writing so this was the perfect exercise in order to reheat old sparks. This is extremely, definitely, and very much so, Jukebox. Rated T for language.


**If any songs in the world are going to inspire me, these are it! Song name then band. Star Uchiha is a friend of mine, (I hope she doesn't mind me saying so) and I accept her challenge!**

* * *

**Cliquot-Beirut**

Motorcity plague. The burners have to save everyone. People are dropping dead by the hour and Dutch and Jacob are working tirelessly on a cure. Mike is out helping a family with Chuck and I'm praying that he's gonna be okay. Praying to what I don't know, what kind of god would let this happen? What kind of man would let this happen? My father. I feel weak and I touch my face as if I could feel the color green spread across my cheeks. I hear a car rumbling in the distance. Please be Mutt, please be Mutt, please be Mutt I don't know how deal with this on my own…

**Sweet Dreams- Eurythmics**

"You have to stay out of my room". He muttered without looking at me. I stood halfway inside the untidy space, not knowing what to do with myself. My dress is short and thin and it's cold outside. "Can I close the door?" I said without thinking. "It's cold."

"Then get in the fucking sheets." He said ripping the dirty blanket off one side of him.

"I thought you wanted me to leave." There was a silence and I went to close the door. How am I going to get out of this?

**Happy Eyez-CocoRosie**

If I could stay all night I would. I'm smiling my face off and everyone is laughing with me. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. All the gangs; the amazons, the skylarks, the weekend warriors and the weird boys that all wear overalls. Who invited them anyway? It wasn't me.

"I think they just came on their own." He said to me as he held me in place. "Did I say that out loud?" I laughed. "I didn't mean to, but their weeeeeeirrrrrrrd." He laughed with me "You've had too much to drink."

**Conquest-White Stripes**

250 miles per hour I'll drive. I'll drive 250 miles per hour for the rest of my life. You can't judge me and say that I'm too much; it's worked out for me so far. If you haven't noticed I've got the greatest group of friends in the world and the greatest girl in the world loves me! Well she actually hasn't said the word love. I guess I've just assumed it. Here she comes.

"Hey, don't you love me?"

**Rise to the Sun-Alabama Shakes**

Deluxe invasions are the best. I know we're technically the good guys and we're here on business. Yeah…business. I'll have my fun. Kane is done getting away with making me feel like a scumbag.

Chuck and Dutch might not help me but I know Texas will. Pulling a prank on a dictator is not really something you do by yourself. Comical hologram or traditional tipi? The best of both worlds? Ha, definitely.

"This is gonna be so great Mike, Kane's never gonna know what hit'em until... you know it hits him right in his ugly face! Bam! Wwwachaaaa!"

"Yeah, Tex I know just hurry up—Crap what is that hovering sound?!"

"What the hell do you think you are doing Mike Chilton!"

"Oh, hey Jules."

**Plastis Wafer-of Montreal**

"Since when do your lips taste like pumpkin?" I said pulling his head off my face. He sighed turned off and licked the rim of his mouth. "They don't taste like pumpkin or whatever you said."

"I did say pumpkin. Jerk."

"I don't know what to do with you Jules! Lately you've been super moody!" he said in a resigned tone.

"Shut up and kiss me pumpkin mouth block head."

He made a weird face with his tongue shaping the inside of his cheek, and shook his head then kissed me savagely. He still tasted like pumpkin but I knew not to tell him again, I'm getting better at this. Ugh I really don't like pumpkin but it's him so I'll stomach it.

**Life on Earth-Tiny Vipers**

The water is still a little warm; warm enough to stay in the tub and enjoy a few more minutes. I look at my legs, they're skinny and pale and one of them twitches as if it were self-conscious from my unwavering stare. I smile a little.

Submerge. My hair is wet now and it billows in the small waves of the white tub. I can't see it because I don't dare open my eyes in the soapy water, but I can feel the strands lightly caressing my skin; it tickles.

A minute or two passes, time for air. I surface as ungracefully as possible, taking unnecessary deep breathes. I like to feel dramatic for a little while. I was drowning for a bit wasn't I? I laugh and it echoes through the tiled walls of the bathroom, then its silent and I let another chuckle escape.

It's the only thing that can.

"Julie! Julie! Are you in there!?" I hear someone yelling outside in the hallway. There's banging on the door now and the hinges shake and so does the mirror.

I whimper silently and ball up tightly."STOP BREAKING MY WALLS! STOP IT!"

**You Don't Love Me-The Kooks**

"Can you feel it here?" I said as seriously as I could. I could tell she was fighting back a smile and some of her lipstick rubbed off over her lip. It was cute.

"Not really." She said between her teeth.

"Liar. You are so readable." I said noting her goosebumps.

"Is that so?" she said and bit my neck.

**Dory-Grizzly Bear**

"Nope I'm pretty good." I said trying to get up.

"You can't get up Jules! What are you thinking?"

'I can so get up Mike bossypants Chilton'. I thought and continued picking myself out of the ditch.

More than anything I was happy it was quiet. My ears felt like they were bleeding up until the crash. It's nice and quiet now.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck! Julie stop! Your bleeding all over!"

"Calm down Mike—oh shit…"

**Gulag Orkestar-Beirut**

"Her lipstick….is really nice though."

"Oh, okay so I'll make an exception because Julie's lipstick is really _nice. _Come'on man that's all you have to say? How do you feel when you see her wear that lipstick?! What thought comes to your mind when all you think about it is her lipstick…her lips…"

"Hey, watch what you're thinking! This is Julie…we're uuh talking about? Or are you thinking about Tennie?" I said realizing he was kind of out of it and unable to carry a normal conversation.

What do I feel? What do I think when I think about Julie? My brain fizzled.

* * *

**Alright, I hope that was exciting for most of you :) Please don't be offended by any of the content. 95% of this was improvised as soon as I started to listen to the music. The other 15% falls into spelling and grammar check and basically just making sense of it all. I didn't add anything after the song was over which explains why most of the drabbles are REALLY short. Ah well, I tried and I hope you liked it Jukebox fans! Any questions? Don't be afraid to ask! And if any guests want to ask then I will respond as a review to myself since I can't message you; just watch out for my response and don't leave me hanging ;)**


End file.
